


Fitting

by gemsofformenos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Different Tastes With Clothes, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance, What Is 'Fancy'?, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Veronica got the idea to have an evening out with the team and so some of them went out together to find some new clothes for the evening. It seemed to be a great fun for all, except Acxa, who has some problems with finding the right dress to fit in and to handle the task to look 'fancy'.





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> This one was a gift for TalesOfOnyxBats, I have written on January this year in order to say 'Thank you' for introducing me in the Voltron Universe. Until now, I have never seen a single episode of the series, but have read some of the fan fiction around this series, especially her works for this universe. The characters and the dynamic in this story are completely based on her works with this fandom. Beside the fact, that I have never seen an episode of the series, I was encouraged by TalesOfOnyxBats to share this one with the fans and I have done this before on another page. I felt it would be right, that my first work on this page should be this one, in order to say 'Thank you' for showing me this site, too and giving me the possibility to share my work with more people. Thanks for making my days always a bit brighter with your works!

”Come on Acxa, what takes so long? Or do you need some help?”

Veronica’s voice was a bit concerned. Acxa had disappeared in the fitting room for over twenty minutes now and only some frustrated muttering came out of the cabin from time to time. Veronica had brought up the idea to have an evening out on with the team and in order to double the fun and to take gently down some of the guards, the half-Galra still got up, she had convinced some of the team to choose new outfits altogether. All of them had chosen some new dressings for the evening and this had went along with a lot of smiles and laughter, joking and teasing but also many compliments and joyful and refreshing discussions. Keith, Lance and Hunk for example were still discussing Hunk’s choice of a cream-colored suit. Especially the frilly shirt was still causing mixed reactions, but Hunk sticked to it. Veronica had also called his taste ridiculous, but this only seemed to encourage him to stay at his choice and frankly she had hoped, that this would be the final result. But Acxa had kept quiet the whole time.  
Instead of joining the fun, she only seemed to be more confused about the joking between the team members. Like all the others, she had taken different dresses and shoes with her in the fitting room but unlike the others she hadn’t come out to present one outfit after another.

“She’s pretty long in there now. Maybe she’s worried about our reaction, if the outfits isn’t perfect in our eyes?”

Keith has laid a hand on Veronica’s shoulder and took a worried look at the door, which had swallowed the half-Galra about half an hour ago.

“None of our own outfits has gained the full approval from the rest of the team. That’s the fun about it.”

Veronica looked at Keith with a lack of understanding. The Paladin nodded at her with a weak smile.

“For us, maybe. But for Acxa? I’m not sure. She’s used to work harder to fit in, than others. This may has put a lot of pressure on her.”

“Oh come on, she can’t be so neurotic about that.”

Lance’s voice tried to make clear, that this was a joke, but the dead silence from the others woke up his worries as well.

“She’s the new one within the team and she’s not used handle your strange kind of humor.”

Allura’s hint started to worry Veronica deeply. Maybe it was the wrong idea to throw the Galra, who still tried to get used to the new circumstances, in this sea of conversations and jokes full of cliffs for her.

“Acxa? Please come out and show us, what you have chosen to present us. I’m sure you’ll look great.”

Veronica was knocking at the door, as she begged Acxa to leave the fitting room.

“Yeah, no need to worry. I’m sure none of us could look so ridiculous like Hunk, especially you.”

Lance was trying to relax the situation with this comment, but all he got was serious looks from all other members of the team, except Hunk. He was really upset.

“Oh yeah? And this quote from the man with the walking stick and the Stresemann!”

“Of cause, this looks fancy on me!

Lance had rushed to Hunk and was facing him with a angry look.

“Oh yeah?” Hunk got closer to Lance face.

“Oh yeah!” Lance got closer to Hunks face. Both noses has taken contact.

“Boys!” Allura’s warning voice made both turn to her instantly. “Not! Helpful!”

 

oOo

 

Acxa was in the fitting room and watched her reflection in the mirror. She had arranged the dresses and shoes, she had taken with her in the cabin, on the opposite wall. She was always worried about her own presence. She had to be in order to show strength and dignity. In order to maintain her authority. But this was something different. She had learned how to dress, how to walk and how to create a presence in command and on the battlefield. It had worked with other Galras and also in her new situation. The humans were reacting similar in this case. But due to Veronica, it was the task to look ‘fancy’. Fancy for human eyes. She liked Veronica, so she had agreed to join this. She also wanted to try to become a part of this strong band of trust, the members of the team had formed between each other.  
But during the day she still hadn’t found out, how to look fancy. It seemed to her, that all of them have different ideas, which outfit might look fancy. And it was even more complicated. Not only that the members seemed to have different ideas of ‘fancy’, even this ideas didn’t seemed to be consistent. It looked like Veronica weren’t a fan of wearing red for herself, but she had told her some time before, that red was one of her favorite colors and she had hold a flaming speech for Keith’s second outfit, he had presented, a Western-Outfit with hat, west, cowboy trousers and boots all in a bright red, only to whisper to her, that she has never seen something so ridiculous on him.  
Acxa sighed and took a look at one of the shoes and frowned. These high heels seemed to her inconvenient and uncomfortable. How should one of those shoes help to look fancy? They would only reduce the walking surface. She was sure, that nobody would look fancy, if he or she had to walk like a drunken person on slippery ground.

The knocking at the door of the fitting room ripped her out of her thoughts.

“Acxa? Please come out and show us, what you have chosen to present us. I’m sure you’ll look great.”

Acxa noticed, that Veronica sounded worried. She felt stupid for causing her worries. Especially for such a minor problem like picking a dress. She had fought in many battles, so a simple dress shouldn’t be so complicated.

“Yeah, no need to worry. I’m sure none of us could look so ridiculous like Hunk, especially you.”

Acxa frowned deeper about Lance’s quote. Why did he said that? On a strange way Hunks outfit was fitting for him, in her opinion. Maybe she should have told him so, beside the fact, that Veronica and the others had teased him about his choice. She heard Hunk and Lance arguing about their outfits again and sighed. Maybe it was time to make a final pick and to dare to show them, what she liked to wear. At least she wanted to look fancy in her eyes.

“Acxa, last warning. If you don’t give us a life sign right now, then I’ll kick the door open.”

Veronicas voice had now an slightly annoyed touch.

“I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

Acxa closed her eyes for a moment and then she made her final pick. She hoped, that this would also look fancy on her in human eyes. Veronicas announcement made her take a deep breath again.

“Alright, five minutes, time is running.”

Now there was no way back.

 

oOo

 

“Okay, I’ve warned her. Now I’ll break through this damn door.!”

Veronica stood up and was about to walk to the fitting room, but Keith hold her back by grabbing her on her shoulder and turned her back around.

“She said five minutes and until now she has fifteen seconds left.”

Veronica released an annoyed laughter.

“Did you really took the exact time? These ‘Only five minutes’ is just something rhetorical, she can’t...”

Veronica bit her bottom lip as she faced Keith’s serious look. Of cause she should have known better. It was Acxa, and Acxa liked to be precise with such announcements. That was one of the sides, she loved about her. It was so charming and Acxa didn’t even seemed to know, that she liked this little habit so much. She looked down to the floor, a bit embarrassed. 

“Sorry Keith, you’re right.”

But Keith just took a short gasp. In fact not only Keith took a short gasp. All the others did so. Veronica looked in Keith’s face again, but his eyes passed her face to watch the person, who was standing behind Veronica. They were widened and his jaw had just dropped. Veronica turned around, slowly. And then she took also a short gasp, too. She was just speechless.

“Do I look fancy?”

Acxa had left the fitting room and she had tried her best to hide her nervousness, but her voice had slightly trembled as she had asked the group about her outfit. She had chosen a long black dress with spaghetti-straps and black high heels. The long skirt of the dress had a slit at her left side almost up her whole leg. The whole group was still staring with open mouth and Acxa started to get really nervous. She started to believe, that she had chosen the wrong outfit.

“Something is wrong with this outfit, isn’t it?”

“No, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Hunk was the first, who got his breath back.

“Yeah, this is truly breathtaking.”

Lance was nodding in great approval with Hunks quote.

“You look so wonderful.”

Allura gave her a warm smile. But Acxa was about to turn around.

“So in fact, not right. The task was to look ‘fancy’.”

Keith made her stop and faced the look of the half-Galra.

“No, this outfit looks fancy on you. Even better, it looks perfect.”

Acxa shared a questioning look with all of the others and a smile grew on her face as all of them nodded in great approval. But it faded instantly as she recognized Veronica, who was shaking her head a bit. Why did she disagreed with the others? Veronica stood up and let her hand slip in one of her pockets. She took out a silver necklace with a violet amethyst pendant. She placed it carefully around the neck of the half-Galra.

“I have hoped, you would dare to chose a fancy dress like this, so I have picked this one for you.”

She closed the clasp and walked around Acxa, while smiling warm at her.

“Now it’s a perfect outfit for you, in my opinion”

Acxa took a look at the necklace and then back to Veronica, who was smiling at her. The human took her hand and she felt it. A warm tickling inside her belly. And she knew, why. She smiled back at her and while this smile came to Acxa’s lips, the Galra finally saw it in Veronica’s eyes. She saw, that this wonderful moment was all, Veronica wanted to achieve for her. To make her smile and to make her feel right and home. And maybe a bit more. Her heart jumped in joy. This was just wonderful. She squeezed Veronicas hand.

“Thank you.”


End file.
